The Tailor
by Frankie326
Summary: Edward needs the finishing touches on his wedding tux. However, he is not looking forward to the poking and probing from the elderly Ms. Jessica Stanley. He is pleasantly surprised to find the new intern to take care of him. One-shot E/B Lemon OOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Tailor**

_Summary: Edward needs the finishing touches on his wedding tux. However, he is not looking forward to the poking and probing from the elderly Ms. Jessica Stanley. He is pleasantly surprised to find the new intern to take care of him. One-shot E/B Lemon_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, but I do love to play with them ::wink wink::_

_So. First lemon. It is probably horrible. I wouldn't know though. Let me know what you think._

**EPOV**

I rolled out of bed and rubbed my aching temples. I definitely regret all that tequila yesterday night. My bachelor party was fucking amazing. Unlimited alcohol, no nagging from the fiancé, and of course, strippers, how can you go wrong? Seriously, a bunch of sexy woman parading around in metallic swimsuits ready to relieve and _pressure_, it is God. Believe me, I was more than relieved to have someone's tight little ass grinding against my junk.

Tanya, however, will not be too pleased to hear about this. But, the hell with that! This is my last night as a single man. It's not like I had sex with some random girl, or anything. I was, and will always be, loyal to my fiancé.

I ran my hands throw my tussled bronze mane. Married. I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I love Tanya, but I think we forced this whole marriage thing. She is sexy as hell with her huge tits and curvaceous ass, so we obviously had sex, a lot. How could I not? I smiled. At least the sex would continue. Anyway, we didn't see a need for condoms because she was on birth control and we were both clean. It was too much of a hassle. Apparently, that plan was shit because blue plus pink equals a little purple baby.

Shotgun wedding? I cringed. I hated to call my wedding day that, but in all honestly, that's what it is. Would I have married Tanya if she wasn't pregnant? Probably not. But I know that I have to step up and be a man.

Tanya is a girl with hardly any substance. I mean, she has brains, or she wouldn't work at the hospital with me, but sometimes I feel like I am talking to a robot. Sex was great, and quite frankly, I didn't have time for much more.

I really needed to get going to make my appointment. To say I was not looking forward to this would be an understatement. Tanya _insisted_ that I went to her mother's best friend to get my suit tailored. Honestly, I didn't understand why I couldn't just get it done at the tux store.

So my tailor's name is Jessica Stanley. Excuse me, _Miss_ Jessica Stanley. I chortled as I thought about the first time I meet this … charming woman.

"_Oh hello there handsome, you must be Edward!" Jessica said jubilantly._

"_Uh, yeah, the one and only" I replied._

"_Good, good. I am Jessica Stanley and I am here to make sure everything is just perfect for your wedding day" she said in an annoying high-pitched squeal._

"_Okay, Mrs. Stanley-" She interrupted me before I could finish my thought. _

"_No, babe, it's _Miss _Stanley. Do I look old enough to be married? She giggled like a five-year-old._

"_No" I lied. Dear God. This woman looked old enough to be my grandmother. Her 5'5'' frame was accented by her sagging breasts and wrinkly skin. _

"_Anyway" I continued. "I need to make this quick, because I have some more wedding errands to run" I lied again._

"_Okay" she frowned. What the fuck? Why is she upset? It's not like I killed her puppy or anything. Shit._

_I walked over to this circular platform, raised about six inches off the ground. _

"_Eddie, I am going to measure you inseam first, okay?" she grinned._

_Oh dear God. This was going to be the longest fitting of my life._

_She started running her creased hands all over my legs. Up and down. Up and down. What the hell is this even doing? I was bored so I started thinking about my car. I needed to fix her up so she would be even more perfect._

_I was thrust out of my reverie when I felt her hand directly on my crotch. I froze._

"_Um, are you sure that measuring my penis size is vital to calculating the inseam for my pants?" I yelled._

"_Oh, its not. This is for my own personal use" she smirked wickedly. _

_Oh hell no! Who the fuck does this lady think she is? She is friends with my fiancé's mom! I twisted is that? I abruptly pushed her away from me and bolted out the door, not before shouting my inseam of 37" to her so she could actually work on my pants. I definitely did not want to come back for another grope session. _

Tanya, of course, found out about this little incident and wasn't exactly pleased. See Jessica told Tanya that _I_ was flirting with her. Ya, that's legit. I have a fetish for old woman. If her face looked that bad, I don't even want to imagine her shapeless pussy.

But of course, I still had to return to this woman's building to get my suit in perfect condition for the wedding. So here I was, at 6:00 on a Sunday morning showering and getting dressed before my meeting with the devil. I was just a tad stressed. And Tanya couldn't relieve that stress because we were forbidden to see each other before the wedding. Well fuck that! I could just turn the lights off, or put a bag over her had. Problem solved.

I dragged my feet over to my silver Volvo and instantly relaxed. I love her. The car, I mean. The feel of the leather beneath my hands on the wheel combined with the smooth ride and tasteful exterior provided me with the perfect ride. Thanks to my incessant _need for speed _I arrived at the tailor in ten minutes flat. I was unfortunately early.

I parked my car and walked up to the shabby building. Who honestly runs a tailoring business in this piece of shit? Honestly, how does it attract any customers? I walked through the door and noticed the waiting room was empty.

"Hello? Mrs. Stanley? Are you here?" I asked while tapping my finger on a bell on the front counter. Now this is just obnoxious; I don't want to waste anymore time here than I have to because I have thin-"

"I am so sorry! We were a little busy in back. Miss Stanley isn't feeling very well" a beautiful woman apologized, pulling me out of my trance.

Actually, this woman was far more than simply beautiful. Her long chestnut hair flowed down her body in loose waves reaching down past her bosom. I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes that seem to go on for days.

She spoke again.

"Um, sir… I am terribly sorry but it looks like Jessica will not be able to alter your tux. Is it possible for you to come back at another time" the goddess said.

I was very distracted by her plump pink lips that stuck out against her pale complexion. Before I looked like an idiot, I decided it was a good idea for me to speak.

"Well, I actually need the repairs done by tomorrow, but I can just take it somewhere else. It's quite alright" I replied. In reality, I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and watch this beautiful woman. Wait! What am I thinking? I have a fiancé! I can't do this!

"I actually work here too, so I can put the finishing touches on your tux if you would like" she spoke quietly.

"Yes! That would be great, thank you" I smiled. She blushed a beautiful crimson. I desired to make her do it again, maybe next time all over her curvaceous body.

Chill Ed. You have a fiancé. Just let this go. She is just one beautiful girl. You are Edward Cullen. Calm the fuck down.

"Okay then. I am going to need you name so I can grab your suit from the back".

"Cullen. Edward Cullen" I spoke as I reached out my hand to shake hers.

"Swan. Bella Swan" she giggled as she returned the gesture.

As our hands met, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body. I didn't want to let go of her soft hand that seemingly fit perfectly into mine.

"I'll be right back" she said quickly as she dashed off to the back room. Seconds later she came out with a large black bag.

"Here you go. You can change in one of the rooms over there and come out whenever you're ready" she smiled.

I practically ran to the dressing room. I couldn't stay away from her gorgeous face for long.

When I came out, she turned and froze, her cheeks burning a deep red.

"A-a-are you ready?" she stuttered.

I nodded.

She pointed to the familiar circular podium and I gracefully stepped onto it.

"Well it looks like we need to take out the shoulders a little bit. Yours are too broad and muscular for this coat". With that, she reached up and drew a few marks with chalk on my coat, signifying where it needed to be fixed.

"The sleeves look like a good length" she said while lifting my arms. I couldn't get over how soft and warm her petite hands were.

Slowly, she slid her arms down my chest and back and this time it was my turn to freeze. I got goosebumps down my spine. Oh God. That feels good. Too good. I felt a familiar tightness in my lower regions. This is bad! Think Rosie O'Donnell naked. Eww. Bad image. But at least it will help with my _little problem._

"The chest and back fit well, don't you agree?" the little minx asked.

I couldn't form words, so I just nodded, again. She probably thinks I am a little incompetent fool since I wasn't responding.

"Could you please take of the jacket? I need to look at the trousers now" she sweetly asked.

"Of course" I answered. I would do anything for you. Stop it Cullen! You are getting a suit tailored for your _wedding_! Stop getting all attached to this one random girl. Correction, this one _beautiful_ girl.

She smiled up at me as I shrugged out of my jacket, handing it to her. Bella whispered her thanks and hanged the coat on a nearby chair, bending over in the process.

I groaned. Her ass was absolutely scrumptious. Her tight little cheeks were shown perfectly through her tight yoga pants. I resisted the urge to grab her hips and slam in from behind. Not again! I felt my pants get tighter as I thought about Bella, bent over, with a sheen of sweat all over her creamy body. Ah no! Jack Nickelson naked. Even worse than Rosie. That surely rid me of my happy thoughts.

To make matters worse, Bella kneeled down in front of me. She looked up through her thick eyelashes with, lust? This was a glorious sight. Bella on her knees, pleasuring me. Tanya never went down on me, complaining of the taste. My mind was consumed with images of Bella's head bobbing up and down until I exploded all over her.

"Can you please spread your legs for me?" Bella asked while gliding her hands up from my knee to my upper thigh.

"Sure" I said, my voice jumping up an octave.

Bella laughed. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"Hmm." She began rubbing her hands up and down my shaft over my pants, squeezing her and there. Dear god! This is bad. I can't stop, not even naked Rosie or Jack having sex will help me now!

"Well it looks like you're missing a button, I'll be right back, okay?" the angel spoke. "Oh, and is it just me, or did you pants just get tighter?" _Woman you have no idea._

As soon as Bella glided out of the room I let out a huge sigh and ran my hands through my hair. This woman was going to be the death of me, I swear it. Her sexy lips wrapped around my cock, my huge dick buried in her wet pussy, my hands probing her full tits. I wanted Bella Swan. Right now. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Now my pants are beyond capacity. They are so tight it is painful. I was about to reach a hand down to relieve the pressure when I heard Bella return.

"Got it!" she said cheerfully. "Now, I am going to need you to take off your pants so I-"

I didn't let her finish. I grabbed the zipper of my pants and yanked down.

Bella gasped and her eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked.

She blushed and pointed at my crotch, where my penis stood, completely erect.

"Bella I am sorr-"

This time she interrupted me with her lips. At first I was shocked, but then I started kissing her back, roughly.

She tangled her hands into my hair and pulled. I let out a grunt of pleasure. Bella took the opportunity to shove her tongue into my mouth.

We both moaned out at the sensation. She tasted like strawberries and it was fucking amazing.

I took this opportunity to slide my hands down her smooth back until the rested upon Bella's firm ass. I gripped it, hard. Immediately Bella reacted by wrapping her long legs around my waist. The friction was amazing. Bella began to rock her hips back and forth against my lower stomach, urging me to fuck her senselessly.

All of a sudden she stopped and jumped down from my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little angry. I mean she had just given me the most amazing thing and now she was going to take it all away?!

She just giggled and began to kiss and lick all the way down my torso. She stopped short of my penis, looked up and giggled. Then she worked her way back up my chest. On the third time, she kneeled down in front of me. Oh my god! She is going to do this! Fuck!

Bella smirked up at me as she grasped by erect shaft in her tiny hands. I threw my head back in pleasure.

"You better be ready for more than that, Tiger. Because I sure as hell am" she said huskily.

This is better than any fantasy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! This sexy as woman going to stick my penis in her mouth. Her hot mouth.

Sure enough Bella open her mouth and leaned forward as she licked the precum off the head of my dick. She began to bob her head up and down my cock, her teeth lightly grazing it. I felt the back of her throat numerous times. This was heaven.

Suddenly, she pulled her mouth away and began stroking with her hands again. I was confused until she began to lick the skin between my balls, and then lightly sucked on each one. Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!

Once again, Bella stopped. Then she removed her shirt exposing her perky C-cup tits and rosy pink nipples that matched her lips. I was confused until she said "why don't you finish up here".

I gasped and took full use of the opportunity. I quickly grabbed my dick and started sliding it all over her breasts until I reached my peak and exploded all over her.

"Bella, I am so sorry!" I felt horrible leaving my sticky seeds all over her beautiful body.

She just smirked while running a finger across her chest snatching up some of my come. Slowly, she brought her finger up to her mouth and began to suck.

"Mhm" she moaned. "Edward".

"Edward" she repeated. "I need you. Please".

How could I possibly refuse that?

Quickly, I discarded the rest of our clothing, scattering across the room. When I got to her panties, I twitched in delight. Bella was clad in neon orange lace cheekies, already showing a wet stain in the front. I leaned over and brushed my nose against her core. She jerked backwards at the sensation.

"Fuck Bella you smell amazing! I can't wait to thrust me tongue in and out of your dripping pussy until you explode all over my face" I said.

"No" she panted. NO! She can't just stop now.

"I want you _inside_ me" she moaned huskily.

I carried Bella over to a coach and laid her down. She was so beautiful, the way her hair fanned out around her face, the way her pink lips were swollen from the way she was kissing, and the way her chest heaved up and down in anticipation.

I stood at the end of the couch and separated her legs, sliding my hands up her inner thighs.

I placed my cock at her entrance and began to tease her, just entering with my tip, then pulling out, filling her only half-way and pulling out, and even just stroking her swollen clit.

"Can you hurry up? I can't stand being empty any longer!" she screamed.

With that I thrust into her pussy, causing Bella to arch her back and moan out in ecstasy. I slowly pull out and then roughly pushed back in. Soon I began pumping faster in and out of her.

All of a sudden, Bella flipped us over so she was on top.

This caused her to cry out because I was truly filling her to the hilt. She then leaned back placed both of her hands on the couch behind her. I got the most fantastic view of her tits and it made her hair tickle my legs. I reached my mouth forward and began sucking on her left breast, softly nibbling, then switching to the other.

"Edward harder!" she grunted.

I could feel her walls begin to tighten around my cock so I flipped us back over. And began pounding even harder into her. Soon Bella released and it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Her face was scrunched up, her eyes were closed, and her head was thrown back. Soon after, I shot my seeds into her pussy.

Then, I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Edward" she whispered. "That was fucking amazing".

"Understatement of the century".

"What about your fiancé?"

"Shit." What is Tanya going to think? Oh ya, babe, I just fucked the shit out of the tailor you forced me to go to. Sorry.

"Do you regret this?

"God, no!"

"Good. Me either" she winked. "So about those pants, eh?"

"Well I guess I am going to have to take another trip to the tailor, and soon."

_The End?_

_AN: Eh. I don't think lemons are my calling. This sounded like a good idea, but it didn't turn out as I planned. Let me know what you think since this is my first lemon. _


	2. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**The Tailor**

_I had a bunch of people ask for a sequel/full story, and I am here to please so I decided to make this into a full story. Instead of starting with lemon and having their relationship develop after, I am going to have PLOT (I know, shocking right) before it. Ya know, like the background stuff? Yes indeed. _

_Title: __**The Tailor, Re-stitched.**_

_First chapter up this weekend._

_You should put me on author alert so you get a notice saying that the new story is finally up! _

_Thanks for your lovely reviews! I am so pleased you enjoyed it! _


	3. RewriteSequelPrequel Up!

Re-write/sequel/prequel is up!

**The Tailor, Re-stitched!**

**GO READ! :)**


End file.
